


Hidden Away

by DreamAtNight



Category: Free!
Genre: But nevertheless, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, There's like one really badly written make out scene at the end, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Yandere!Haru, i hope you enjoy, yandere!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight/pseuds/DreamAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is determined to keep his darker intents hidden from Haru. Haru is content to let his more obscure actions stay away from Makoto. With their paralleled ways of thinking, they might not have to keep secrets from each other much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Away

He can feel his fingers tighten more and more around the chopsticks in his hand. _It shouldn’t be bothering me this much_ , he keeps thinking to himself. _Haru isn’t mine, Haru isn’t mine, Haru isn’t mi-_

_No. Haru_ is _mine. Only mine. Not Nagisa’s, not anyone else who thinks they can have him. Haru is only for_ me _._

This side of him is terrifying, and Makoto strains to push it back down inside him. He can’t let this show; he can’t ever let Haru know exactly how attached he feels towards him.

He feels himself instinctually relax as Haru leans back to regain his spot next to Makoto as Nagisa finally lets him go to latch onto Rei for homework help again. This is how it should be, with Haru next to him. It’s how it will always be, if Makoto has any say in it.

No! No, he can’t let himself continue thinking so possessively of his best friend. If Haru ever knew how much Makoto wanted to keep him for himself, keep Haru from being free, he’d leave Makoto faster than Rin’s times when he’s determined to beat Haru.

Keep this buried, keep these thoughts deep, deep inside of you. As Haru leans closer to Makoto to steal some of the mackerel in his bento that they both know Makoto won’t finish, he feels the dark coil inside himself unfurl in response to Haru’s proximity.

~

His eyes start to glaze over with what he knows is unbridled hatred as he keeps his focus on the back of his friend visibly uncomfortable while facing Nogami Emiko.

She. Needs. To. Back. Off. Correction, she needs to turn around, walk away, and _never_ get closer than a meter to Makoto. _Ever. Again._ Makoto shouldn’t ever look so uncomfortable when he’s so near Haru. Haru is here to provide Makoto with protection, comfort, support. If Makoto is looking this shaken even though Haru is _right_ there, Haru’s not doing his job correctly. And who’s causing his Makoto pain this time? Nogami Emiko.

Vapid bitch, Haru scowls. She just _had_ to walk up to Makoto at the end of the class and fucking _confess_. And now Makoto, his Makoto who is Haru’s to make sure is safe under his watch, is not feeling entirely safe. With this thought, Haru decides this is enough and moves to snatch Makoto away from the stupid girl despite Makoto’s sudden protests and the girl’s cries. Haru makes sure to give the girl a menacing stare as they leave. This is the last time she’ll be seeing Makoto, she better enjoy it while she can.

“Haru!” Makoto stops them from walking further once they’ve turned onto a street branching away from the school. Haru stops because Makoto is clearly asking him to, and he’ll always do anything if it’s for Makoto.

“Haru,” his friend tries again in a gentler voice, “what was that about? Why did you just make us leave so suddenly?” A sudden fist of hatred mixed with fear clutches Haru’s heart. Is Makoto implying that he didn’t want to leave that dreadful situation? Haru starts gnawing at his lip, worried that he just forced Makoto away from happiness. But, he was so sure, Makoto wasn’t happy just then…right?

“Haru?” Makoto’s question spoken in his smooth voice shakes Haru out of his current thoughts.

“Did you not want to go?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinks at him, and Haru feels his self-hatred dig just a bit deeper.

“Did you want to stay? Were you, “ he pauses to let the clump in his throat lessen a bit, “were you going to accept her confession?”

“Her? Oh, you mean Nogami-san? No, I mean, she has pretty eyes and all-“

“She has pretty eyes?” Haru stares at his precious Makoto with his own eyes wide and vulnerable. A memory of Makoto telling him how he could get lost in Haru’s eyes comes to mind. Did Makoto think Nogami’s eyes were nicer than his? Hatred for himself and for Nogami Emiko grows.

“Well, I guess….But! They’re not nearly as nice as yours, Haru.” Makoto smiles his sweet, amazing smile that only seems genuine around him and Haru is mostly reassured. “Even then, I wouldn’t have accepted her confession, Haru.” Makoto humps his shoulder and starts walking ahead of him before pausing and looking back at Haru, shooting him an even larger grin than before.

“After all, I have Haru. What do I need a girlfriend for?” The warmth in Makoto’s voice alleviates Haru’s hatred for the moment and he jogs to catch up to walk beside his Makoto.

Just to ease the last remnants of his hatred for the girl, Haru makes sure to shoot Nogami Emiko once in each of her eyes later that night.

~

Was it wrong of him? To be plotting the death of one of their closest friends just because he wants some homework help?

_No_ , the darker part of him rises. It’s not just because he wants homework help. It’s because he wants to race Haru…again. Rin just wants everything from Haru, doesn’t he?

It took Makoto years of silently begging and pleading through hopeful looks to get Haru to swim again and even then, he knows it wasn’t all because of him. It was because Rin was back.

All it takes is for Matsuoka Rin to come waltzing back to Japan and Haru is suddenly swimming again, _feeling_ again. It was Rin’s fault Haru stopped swimming in the first place, now that Makoto thinks of it. And now he wants Haru to swim for him again? Rin just expects Haru to swim for him, at his beck and call? Well, Makoto won’t allow Rin to take away Haru’s freedom like this. If he can’t let Haru be free for everyone but him, then he’ll make damn sure no one else can take away Haru’s freedom.

With that decided, Makoto nods and takes up the knife he’s reserved especially for these types of moments. He doesn’t let this happen often, but Makoto figures making sure Haru’s freedom stays intact is a more than good enough reason to let his darker side come out and play for an hour or two. Carefully, he sneaks out of his window and heads towards Samezuka.

~

He fingers the trigger of his gun as he stares down at the flaming hair of his childhood friend. He’s finally figured out what Rin’s been plotting and he’s here tonight to put an end to it. It’d only take one push and it’d be done.

He made sure to come on a night when Rin’s roommate is gone for a reason Haru can’t be bothered to remember. He’s already checked to make sure he didn’t forget to put on the muffler. He has to do this, to keep Rin away from Makoto. He has personal experience with Rin’s destructive behavior, and he can’t allow that to reach Makoto.

It’s what Rin’s been trying to do, after all. All of those “hang outs” and “meet ups” with the just the two of them, with Rin acting as if he’s back to his same old carefree self while asking whether or not there’s anything going on between him and Makoto. Rin is bad news for Makoto.

So, why is he hesitating? If it were anyone else, Rin would already be dead with a hole in his head. What is keeping him from letting the bullet free? Is it nostalgia for his youth? Some leftover vestiges of loyalty?

_Really? You’re willing to risk Makoto’s safety because of some small traces of childhood memories?_

The sudden thought fills Haru with defensive fierceness. He raises his sidearm with speed he thought he was only capable of in the water and rests the gun against Rin’s forehead.

~

_BANG!_

The sudden noise causes Makoto to pause in his tracks, just a few steps in front of Rin’s door. What…was that? He suddenly realizes the noise came from Rin’s dorm and Makoto quickly runs the last few paces to his destination. Without waiting to check if the door is locked or not, he uses his large stature, to his advantage for once, to push through, raising his knife while surveying the room. Adrenaline pumps through him as he looks for a robber to fight off and-

“Haru?”

~

He looks on with dark satisfaction as the viscous red fluid flows down and blends into Rin’s hair. He feels his chest lighten as he breathes out. One less problem threatening Makoto’s safety. The world is a better place for Makoto to be in now that Rin is de-

“Haru?”

He stiffens. No. No, it can’t be. Why is Makoto here? Slowly, he turns, hoping for the voice to be a figment of his overworking imagination.

But when he sees Makoto standing in the doorway with the moonlight touching his hair, he knows it’s not his imagination. His imagination could never picture Makoto so beautifully, so perfectly. Haru lets his eyes roam and take in their fill of such a rare sight when they stop at Makoto’s hands. His eyes slowly make their way back up to Makoto’s face.

“Makoto?” Haru feels his face become confused. He’s come to realize that he’s always so much more expressive after a kill. “Why are you here? And…why do you have a knife with you?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Haru. Why do you have a gun?” As Haru opens his mouth to speak, he notices something strange in Makoto’s eyes, ferociously lighting them up to glow in the darkness.

“I, I’m here to see Rin.” _I needed to kill him, Makoto. It was for you, please try and understand._ Haru strains to get these thoughts projected to Makoto through his eyes.

But, he realizes, it seems they don’t. Haru watches on with horror as pain, bright hot _pain_ , flashes through Makoto’s eyes. Sudden disgust floods through him faster than the warmth Makoto’s presence can evoke in him. His disgust grows as the pain dims the appealing brightness he originally saw in Makoto’s eyes.

Desperate to bring that brightness back, to be able to see it again, Haru tries to explain himself further, try and get Makoto to _see_ what Haru’s done for him, will always be willing to do for him, if only Makoto will just _stay_ with him.

“I…I came to stop Rin. For Makoto, I stopped Rin.” It’s the best explanation Haru can come up with without saying the word “kill”. Such a dark word shouldn’t be brought up in the brightness of Makoto’s presence.

But, Haru needn’t have worried about the meaning of his words falling short on his friend, for Makoto’s eyes flicker before he sees them light up again, this time brighter and even more forceful.

“For me?” Makoto’s voice, filled with wonder and disbelief, permeates the air around them, curling around Haru, filling him with familiar comfort and ease.

As he stares further, he realizes, that like before, there’s something different in Makoto’s eyes, something Haru’s never seen in them before. It’s something that makes them shine and seem so much more breathtaking than usual. Suddenly caught in the intensity of them, Haru gravitates towards the holder of such magnificent eyes until he’s standing right before Makoto.

The sudden need to have Makoto, entirely and truly to himself, grows and encompasses him, taking over his entire ability of thinking.

Dropping his gun, Haru reaches up with both hands to fist themselves into soft, soft hair and yank Makoto’s face down as he leans up to kiss and nip at lips he’s only ever dreamed about.

Haru hears the clatter of Makoto’s knife being dropped before he feels warm arms encircle his waist, coming to rest on his lower back. The sudden contact leaves Haru burning all over.

“Haru,” Makoto says when Haru finally has to break away from those sinful lips to breathe. “You still didn’t answer me. You’re here…for me?”

Not feeling like taking the time to explain himself when he could be _kissing_ _Makoto_ at the moment, Haru simply replies with a succinct “For Makoto” before grappling for Makoto’s head again, capturing his lips soon after.

~

In the end, neither of them ever fully explains themselves to the other, but somehow, they understand why nonetheless. And if the reason for the inherent darkness surrounding Rin’s death is only known to Makoto and Haru, well, that’s a secret they’re both willing to keep between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was written for the makoharu festival on [tumblr](makoharufestival.tumblr.com)  
> This was my first time writing yandere!characters ever, so I hope I did ok. If you enjoyed this, I'd love it if you could take the time to like/reblog this from the [tumblr site](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/76206504966/challenge-secrets-user-adanima-rating-sfw-beta)  
> Thanks! ♡


End file.
